Too Late
by Krizzie and Yuki
Summary: Why had I been so stupid not to see it at all? Why had I been so blind as to block the most obvious? God, I must be the stupidest person alive! Tsubasa Oozora


**Too Late**

**Summary:** Why had I been so stupid not to see it at all? Why had I been so blind as to block the most obvious? God, I must be the stupidest person alive! - Tsubasa Oozora

**Krizzie:** Yeah, another one of those nonsense story from your crazy author, Krizzie. Yuki-chan, this is dedicated to you! Love you best buddy!

**Yuki:** What?

**Krizzie:** I said I loved you…

**Yuki:** Uh… never mind. Why did you skip school?

**Krizzie:** I was forced by these evil forces! (sobs)

**Yuki:** (Raises eyebrow) What evil forces?

**Krizzie:** CHICKEN POX! Don't worry, I'm already healing. I might even go to school on Tuesday.

**Tape recorder:** _Um…Krizzie, this is Yuki…Ill return later…JA!_

**Krizzie:** Aww man…she left me! (pouts) And I was about to show her some of my wounds too…

**Disclaimer: **We don't own CT, if we did… Kumi would be swimming in a stinky canal rather than hug Tsubasa's sweaty uniform… uh… isn't that both disgusting?

Tsubasa Oozora sat down at one of the stone benches by the pitch. His whole figure was trembling, his yes were unfocused and his mine going into too many directions he can't keep up.

Frustrated, he buried his head in his hands. Why hadn't he noticed it before? She had been right there, her feelings bold and exposed yet he refused to believe. He refused the love she had so willingly given.

But what was he to do? If he did accept her love, he would have to leave his dreams of becoming a professional soccer player. It was her or his goal and at the very last minute, he had chosen the latter.

It had broken his heart when he saw her running away, crystal tears flowing down her flawless face. He hated to think he was the one responsible for making her cry. He was the one who made those tears stains on her regularly happy face.

How stupid could he get? How could he have chosen a sport over a woman who had captured his foolish heart?

When he had seen her running, he felt his own tears falling down as well. He tried to stop them but they didn't listen to him. Just like he didn't listen to his heart at the most critical moment, shattering the heart of Sanae Nakazawa, the woman he had loved the most.

It hurt so much seeing her cry. He had vowed to himself that he would protect her; that he wouldn't let anybody hurt her but he, himself broke that promise. He couldn't believe he did. He ended up hurting her himself. Hell had never been so inviting.

He stared at the sunset in front of him, the orange glow form the bright orange orb reminding him of the orange sweater the manager had knitted for him the past Christmas.

Why had he been so blind to both their feelings? He was scared…so scared to feel rejection. He didn't want to feel rejected. He could always see her stealing a glance at him during practice but he had always managed to brush those off.

The news she had given him had shattered all his hope. In that instant, he forgot all about the world cup. He had forgotten all about being the best soccer player and giving Japan victory. All had wanted was to hold her in his arms and never let go.

All he wanted was take her away with him and live with her until his day had come.

But it was too late for regrets. Sanae Nakazawa was about to be married. She was the fiancée of his best friend and rival: Genzou Wakabayashi.

He didn't believe it at first. After all, Genzou had never even looked at Sanae much less love her but it was true, she was getting married to him… and the ceremony would take place tomorrow.

He had asked her why she had chosen such late time to tell him. She replied with another question.

"Would you care?"

It hurt, honestly, it did. If given the chance, he would have tried to stop the engagement, claim the Nakazawa heir for himself and they would run away, away from the doubts and fear and they would together.

Tsubasa felt tears flow down his cheeks but he didn't move to wipe them away. He merely continued to recall the memories he had shared with the team manager, the times when he had been so dense as to ignore her.

"Shit." the soccer captain cursed. He stood up, finally deciding that he would go on. We couldn't always get what we want, that's what he had learned anyway. He had wanted to go to Brazil, but Roberto left him. He had wanted to be with Sanae and now, she had left him too.

He remembered last fall when she confessed to him, looking all red, blending with the falling leaves behind her.

"A…Ai-Aishiteru Tsubasa-kun." she had whispered so timidly Tsubasa barely heard her. He stood there in shock.

"Um… gomen Sanae-chan dakedo, I still want to fulfill my dreams of being the best soccer player…I…I…have no time for dating… gomen nasai Sanae-chan."

Sanae cried, tears flowed down her cheeks but she gave Tsubasa a heart-warming smile. "It's alright Tsubasa-kun… I never really expected you to return my feelings anyway. Ja…"

"Ja…"

Thinking back, Tsubasa mentally hit himself. Screw the world cup, screw football, he just wanted to be with her. He just wanted to hold her in his arms and never let go. He just wanted to stay with her forever, to pour his everything into her… and just bevause he had been so stupid, none of it would come true. It was way too late.

He stood up. He made up his mind. He would visit her on her wedding day; he would wish her happiness…

Brushing away the tears that had made themselves comfortable in his eyes, he stared at the stars, those little twinkles that somehow reminded him of Sanae's eyes. "Sorry Sanae-chan…I love you too… I just… never had the chance to tell you."

**Yuki: **What kind of lame story was that? (She's in protective clothing mind you)

**Krizzie: **I don't know. It just popped in my head. (Stares at her best friend.)

**Yuki: **I hate you, really.

**Krizzie: **Then I'm doing my job well.

**Yuki: **Ugh…

**Krizzie: **He…He… Just wait for the rest of ours stories peepz…I'm just posting this for fun.

**Yuki: **Review…for her sake…

**Krizzie: **Mwahahahahahahahaha


End file.
